(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combined chair and table, and in particular to a chair having a table mounted thereon that is movable to various positions so that the combined chair and table can be used for a variety of purposes.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Structures combining a chair and a table or desk are known in the art, as exemplified by chairs with a fixed, enlarged arm of the type used by elementary school students, as well as chairs with a "swing-away" table or desk that can be stored at the side of the chair or moved into a horizontal position for use.
In the business world of today, as well as in many modern domestic environments, there is a need for a combination seat and table that can serve a variety of needs for which a fixed table, or a table moveable only between stored and horizontal positions, would prove inadequate. For example, a single user may need to use a portable computer that rests on a work surface, eat a meal, review materials requiring the availability of a work surface, read, use a telephone, etc. Also, the user may need to confer with colleagues under conditions requiring proximate seating and a shared work surface.
While these needs could be served by the use of multiple chairs and work surfaces of different sizes that are arranged in different positions in relation to the chair, it would be more expeditious and economical to use only one chair with a table or work surface that could be readily adjusted to meet changing needs.